In such vehicles as golf carts, windshields are not always wanted or necessary, particularly in mild, dry weather. However in damp, windy or cool weather it is desirable to have a top canopy and windshield assembly. However heretofore there has not been available any satisfactory simple quick changeover windshield assembly that can be optionally mounted and dismounted by "snap-on" techniques.
One significant problem in providing such feature is that conventional windshield mounts require elaborate framework generally with several specially shaped rubber or plastic seals to resiliently hold the glass and for waterproofing. The nature of these mounts has been such that special tools must be used and or many screw fasteners, clamps and panels need be removed to dismount a windshield.
Another significant problem is that if a canopy top is retained as a sunshade, and the windshield assembly is removed, there has not been a satisfactory prior art framework mount that serves both purposes and is yet simple, inexpensive and appropriately decorative.
Deficiencies exist in various prior art windshield arrays. Thus, flexible sheets used for golf carts as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,553 C. W. Churchill et al. Jan. 9, 1973; 3,958,826 F. E. Upton May 25, 1976; 4,014,589 E. C. Yerkey Mar. 29, 1977 and 4,098,536 M. T. Mills July 4, 1978 can wrinkle and have very limited life. They flap in the wind and are easily damaged.
Windshield assemblies of curved or special shape are not only expensive and critical in manufacture but cannot easily be stored. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,226 H. W. Sykora June 25, 1974 and 3,923,338 C. C. Sovia et al. Dec. 2, 1975.
Although snap-on type optional windshields are known such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,152 L. T. Hobbs Aug. 13, 1974 they require special fittings incompatible with the windshield structure of limited life and difficult to manufacture and attach to the windshield.
In general mounting of glass windshields has in the prior art neither afforded a satisfactory snap on type arrangement nor a simplified mounting procedure. Typical of the complex array of gaskets, brackets, etc. required to mount glass windshields in the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,304 H. Ziegler June 6, 1978 and 4,151,620 E. Heuzonter May 1, 1979.
Thus, it is an objective of this invention to improve the status of the prior art and resolve the problems of the prior art including those aforesaid. Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawing and claims.